


Far Away/Close Together

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A-Support (Fire Emblem), M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wyverns, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An A-support, an A+-support, and an Epilogue for Cyril and Ignatz, because they deserve it.
Relationships: Cyril/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Far Away/Close Together

**A Support**

“Hey Ignatz, what is that thing?” Cyril asked, walking into the training grounds. Before him stood Ignatz, pulling on a rope attached to a precarious-looking wooden structure that towered over both of them.

“Oh, hi Cyril,” said Ignatz, without turning around. “It’s supposed to be a training ballista. Raphael helped make it.”

“A training ballista? Well it sure doesn’t look like a ballista,” said Cyril. 

Ignatz sighed. “I know, but if I pull here, it uses the same muscles as firing a ballista.”

“Huh. Well I guess training with the real thing would be too dangerous,” Cyril said. “You sure like shooting from a distance, don’t you?”

“Hm? Well, yes,” said Ignatz. He stepped away from the bizarre structure. “My physique isn’t right for fighting up close and I’m no good at riding. Arrows and artillery are beautiful in a way, too though.”

“Beautiful?” said Cyril incredulously. “Arrows and artillery just mean death to me.”

“Sorry, I guess that was a little weird.”

“No, tell me, I want to know what you’re thinking,” said Cyril.

“Oh ok. Well, I can watch them as they move through the air. The way they fly is so unlike any living thing, but it has a beauty to it. And then when they hit their target, I can watch without having to worry about getting killed or thinking about what it must be like to be on the receiving end. I can just, you know, see it happen.”

“Huh. You really are a weirdo,” Cyril said. “But I guess I’m the same.” 

“I know -- wait what?”

“When I’m on a wyvern, the battle looks kind of like a picture below me. I have to watch out for archers like you and mages I guess, but it feels like I’m just kind of above it all. I can go down into it to axe people or shoot arrows, but then I get to fly up again and pretend it’s all a picture. That the battle is happening to people below me, not me.”  
“Cyril! That’s beautiful the way you just described it!”

“Beautiful? Ignatz, people die in battle,” said Cyril.

“I mean the way you talked about it. I try to see battle the same way, like a picture, happening to other people.”  
“Happening to other people, huh?” 

“Yeah. We’re the same in that way, I think. By the way, Cyril, do you think I could ever ride a wyvern? Not in battle obviously, but--”

* * *

**A+ Support**

“Hey Ignatz, remember when you asked about riding wyverns?” said Cyril. He’d chosen this moment carefully, Ignatz was through with training for the day, and it was evening, when the wyverns would be settling down after their meal and less likely to lash out at a stranger.

“Yes, but it was just a thought,” said Ignatz. “I’m not very good at riding or using an axe.”

“Yeah, well, after this I’m going to go feed the wyverns. Do you want to come? I could introduce you.”  
“Introduce me? To a wyvern?” Despite the uncertainty in his voice, Ignatz’s eyes shone.

“Right,” said Cyril. “I’m real good with them. I bet if I brought you, they wouldn’t mind.” 

“Yes! I mean, I would love that!” Ignatz could barely contain his excitement.

“Well, you’ve got to be calm around them. Don’t want them thinking you’re their dinner.” Cyril grinned. Watching Ignatz the battle-hardened sniper act like a little kid on a festival day was half the fun.

“They? Eat people?”

“No, I’m just messing with you,” said Cyril. “Come on!” He started off on the path that led to the stables, and Ignatz followed.

“So what do wyverns eat, anyway?” Ignatz asked as they walked. 

“They’re mostly scavengers, though if they get hungry enough they’ll go after anything,” answered Cyril. “Even other wyverns. I’ve seen them do that, back in Almyra.”

“Are the ones here different?”

“Well, all the wyverns I’ve seen in Fódlan are domesticated. I guess the wild ones go to the Empire in the winter, but around here and back in Goneril territory, they’re only kept for riding. In Almyra in the summer you’d see these huge flocks of wild wyverns too, especially up in the mountains, though there were some in the city too. Those were the hungry ones, and they get kinda dangerous when they’re hungry.”

“Wow, I had no idea,” said Ignatz. “I used to watch them flying as a kid, but I never really knew what they did when they landed.”

“You should go see for yourself. Maybe after the war,” said Cyril. He opened the stable gate and busied himself retrieving the meat for the wyverns. 

“Would you go with me?” asked Ignatz.

“What?” 

“I mean, you seem to know more about wyverns than anybody, even Claude, probably, and you, well, I know you like the monastery, but don’t you want to see the rest of Fódlan? I know I do. And Almyra, I know your memories there aren’t good, but we can make new ones. Ah, I know I’ve already said that but I really mean it!” Ignatz’s words all came out in a jumbled rush. “Cyril, I, I like--I mean, I want to be friends with you. Not just because of the wyverns or travelling or anything like that but because of you!”  
Cyril understood. There beneath the late afternoon sun, he knew what Ignatz was trying to tell him, or trying not to tell him. He chose his words carefully. “Yes. If we both survive the war, and if Lady Rhea is ok with it, I’ll go with you. I mean, it’d be better than you going alone. Besides, we’re already friends.” 

Ignatz sighed, “Thank you. I hope we survive.” He looked like there was something else he wanted to say, but Cyril didn’t want to hear it. Not now, not yet. 

“So shall I show you the wyverns?”  
“Yes! I mean, yes, please,” said Ignatz. 

“Great,” said Cyril, and he opened the door to the wyvern stable. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

After the war, Cyril formally broke ties with the church of Seiros, inaugurating his newfound freedom with a journey around Fódlan and back through Almyra. Accompanying him on this journey was his dear friend Ignatz, who had convinced his family to allow him to be an artist rather than a knight. It is said that over the course of their travels, the two were married and lived a joyful life together. 


End file.
